Traveler and the Secret
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 1 Episode 8 (Season Finale) ---- Andrea and Mabel are talking to each other about the new Z Phone coming out when Dipper sees Andrea.He feels like he met a new love interest.Andrea feels the same way too.They both Greet each other and start smiling and blushing when Mabel gets suspiciously happy.Meanwhile in 20712,Blendin finds a way to get out of Time Prison and goes to the year 1998 when Mr. and Mrs. Pines first met with his Time Machine.Mabel tries to get Stan into buying her the Z Phone when Andrea comes from the stairs and talks her about her and Dipper.Mabel told her she'd try to get Dipper to admit he likes her.Dipper starts thinking of Wendy and Andrea and realizes Wendy is too old for her and plans to tell Andrea he likes her.Then Blendin gets Richard (Dipper and Mabel's Dad) to not meet Rosemary(Dipper and Mabel's Mom) and Dipper and Mabel from 2012 disappear.Andrea gets scared and tells Stan Mabel Disappeared but Stan didn't notice Mabel and Andrea so he doesn't believe her.In the next day,Stan realizes Mabel and Dipper were really missing.Later 2012,Phil finds out about Blendin's Plan and gets Blendin's 2nd Time Machine.(Since Phil and Blendin used to be friends)He goes back in time the day Richard and Rosemary got married and finds Blendin from 1998 walking to Richard but phil tackles Blendin and Richard and Rosemary get married.(Then Phil goes back to 2012 and Blendin goes to 20712)Then in the day The twins disappeared,Mabel told Andrea she'd try to get Dipper to date her when Dipper(Reading his 3 Book) realizes Wendy is too old for him.Meanwhile,Stan goes to the Vending Machine Hideout and reads his 1 Book.He realizes Dipper found the 3 Book and Gideon has the 2 Book so he decides to tell Dipper and Mabel they have to move to Phil's Place for the rest of the summer for safety since Monsters,and etc were hunting Stan.Blendin gets in his hideout and goes to the Pines Family Marriage in 1998 to try and ruin the marriage and succeeds.During The Marriage Catastrophe,Dipper goes with Mabel on the Be Yourself Rule and goes downstairs to tell Andrea his Feelings for her.But Dipper along with Mabel Disappear again.like the other time Phil goes to the Marriage from 1998 and tackles Blendin in the Bathroom when both of them were done peeing.Like the other time,The Alternate Dimension in which Dipper and Mabel are Born is fixed.Both Phil and Blendin go back to their timeline.Soos is working the register when he tells Mabel That Waddles is hungry she feeds it food and Mabel goes to Dipper to tell him about the Andrea thing.In 20712,Blendin goes to 23345 Timeline and gets Future Weapons,Armor,etc to Hurt (Not Kill) The Twins and goes to 2012.Dipper goes to Andrea and is about to tell her when Blendin destroys the entire Mystery Shach Into Pieces with his Hand Repulser Blasts.Nobody is hurt and Blendin shoots a ton of blasts and keeps on realoading til he hurts one of the twins and Waddles(Cause Blendin thinks Waddles is the "Leader").then,Blendin hits Stan with a Blast.Blendin is shocked and feels guilty for Stan having to go to the Hospital,then apologizes for almost killing Stan and goes to 20712.Stan tells the Twins they'll be moving to Phil's til he comes back from the Hospital.Soos and Wendy will come when they want to Phil's.Before Dipper and Mabel move to Phil's,They feel sad about Stan having to go to the Hospital and Dipper decides to ask out Andrea.He tells her and she replies to him "Heck yeah i'll go out with you i've been wanting to ask you out too".Dipper and Mabel move to Phil's and the Season 1 Finale of Mysteries of Gravity Falls ends.The secret code when decoded is Phil is exactly who he seems.By the way if you don't get the Time Traveler thing here it is.In 1998 (in the Dimension where Dipper and Mabel are born)Richard and Rosemary met but were freaked out when they saw a goggled man and Phil tackling each other in the park where they met.then in their Marriage Richard saw Phil and Blendin fight again.Then in 2004,Rosemary would tell this story to Mabel and dipper when they were sleepy.There you go.